Agricultural machines of the type controlled by a walking operator, such as tillers and binders, are steered by selectively disengaging ball type side clutches provided for right and left axles, respectively, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 63-297174.
When turning the machine according to the prior art, the axle inwardly with respect to the turning circle is in a declutched freely rotatable state and tends to rotate under the influence of the outward, driven wheel. Particularly when the machine makes a small, sharp turn, it is necessary for the operator to firmly hold the handle associated with the inward wheel against a forwardly pulling force.
Such instances are notable particularly where the machine has a crawler drive.